


Since Life is Sweet Here [Podfic]

by rhythmia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of "Since Life is Sweet Here" by selfsong on AO3 and tumblr.    Chowder and Farmer double date with Bitty and Jack; Chris Chow has a perfect day.    (or, Des-Zimbits wanted double date fic, I wanted to talk about aquariums.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selfsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Since Life is Sweet Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128660) by [selfsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfsong/pseuds/selfsong). 



**Fic:** [Since Life is Sweet Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8128660)  
**Fandom(s):** Check, Please!  
**Characters/Pairing:** Chris Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Chowder POV  
**Writer:** selfsong  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** Gen  
**Summary:** Chowder and Farmer double date with Bitty and Jack; Chris Chow has a perfect day.  
**Length:** 14:55, 14.9 MB  
**Music credit:** Katrina and the Waves - Walking on Sunshine  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia, image credit to New England Aquarium. Image description: Goosefish egg veil floating ethereally in the New England Aquarium, with title and credits  
**Download:** click through to Mediafire for **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ethvze6z5csfpvd/Since_LIfe_is_Sweet_Here_by_selfsong%2C_rhythmia.mp3)  
**

I'm still a newbie podficcer, so feedback and constructive criticism are totally welcome! Also kudos and comments are nice :D

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [selfsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/selfsong/pseuds/selfsong) (also on [tumblr](http://selfsong.tumblr.com/)) for letting me play with their fic! <3 Please go leave them feedback~ 
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/) if you like (though I mostly just reblog things once in a new moon aha). Thanks for listening!


End file.
